Overleg gebruiker:Yatalu
RE:Even afspreken Hey Yatalu, Dinsdag komt mij niet zo goed uit.. Donderdag zou eventueel wel voor mij kunnen? Kun je me vertellen waar het over gaat? We hebben ook niet heel veel (constante) actieve leden, dus een gesprek met mij zou het handigste zijn denk ik. Groetjes, DeSims (overleg) 27 jan 2014 22:22 (UTC) Half 7 is voor mij prima, Rimpelbil heb ik inderdaad wel vaker contact mee gehad, ik weet alleen niet of hij tijd zal hebben; je kan hem hiervoor beter een bericht sturen? MisatoKakashi is nog maar heel recent actief, en heb hem dus nog niet echt gesproken, maar ook bij hem kan je gewoon een bericht achterlaten. Ik ben benieuwd! DeSims (overleg) 29 jan 2014 00:13 (UTC) Afspreken Welkom op de Sims Wiki :D Ik ga proberen om morgen zeker op de chat te komen. Alleen denk ik dat half 7 net ietsje te vroeg is voor mij. Meestal kom ik pas tussen 7 of 8 op mijn computer, maar tegen vrijdag heb ik voorlopig qua huiswerk weinig te doen dus kan ik zeker wel wat vroeger komen, maar meestal ben ik nog aan het eten om half 7 :) Dus het kan zijn dat ik misschien ongeveer een halfuurtje later kom. Rimpelbil (overleg) 29 jan 2014 12:00 (UTC) Banner Hee Yatalu, Dit is de banner die ik gemaakt heb, laat weten als je nog iets nodig hebt! DeSims (overleg) 31 jan 2014 18:28 (UTC) Ik zal binnenkort antwoord geven! Trouwens ik heb nog een vraagje.. Bij MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation heb ik een tijd geleden al iets aangepast (een extra balk toegevoegd) maar ik krijg hem niet zichtbaar in de navigatiebalk.. weet jij waarom? DeSims (overleg) 31 jan 2014 19:44 (UTC) :Oké, in orde (: En mogelijk heb je het maximum aantal items bereikt. Ik geloof dat je maar 4 in niveau 1 krijgt, 6 in niveau 2 en 7 of 10 in niveau 3. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月31日、07:48:48 ::Hoe is het dan mogelijk dat bijv. de Engelse Sims Wiki wel 6 balken heeft, terwijl deze wiki er maximaal maar 5 kan hebben? DeSims (overleg) 31 jan 2014 19:55 (UTC) :::De Engelse heeft er eigl. 5 :P je moet de eerste niet meetellen, aangezien je die toch niet kan aanpassen. En ik weet het zelf ook niet, misschien krijg je er een extra als je actief/groot bent of lang bestaat? Ik stel voor dat je een bericht stuurt naar Wikia Staff. :::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月31日、08:27:35 RE:Vragen Introduceer je even kort :) Ik ben DeSims, beheerder van De Sims Wiki sinds oktober 2012. De Sims Wiki gaat over de Sims spellen: welke ervaring heb je daarmee? Ik ben letterlijk opgegroeid met De Sims, ik zal niet ouder dan 8 geweest zijn toen ik voor het eerst The Sims speelde en nu zo'n 11 jaar later ben ik nog steeds een trouwe volgeling, de leukste herinneringen heb ik toch aan De Sims 2. Ik kijk al uit naar De Sims 4! Welke verwachtingen heb jij daarover? Ik weet niet goed wat ik moet verwachten! In het begin vond ik De Sims 3 namelijk erg tegenvallen, terwijl ik het nu veel leuker vind, dus misschien met lagere verwachtingen kan het alleen maar meevallen?! Wanneer ben je op De Sims Wiki begonnen? Hoe zag de wiki er toen uit en hoe is die intussen veranderd? ' '''Volgens mij was dat in de zomer van 2012, de wiki was vrijwel inactief en er was weinig op te vinden, nu zo'n twee jaar later hebben we een veel aantrekkelijkere startpagina en ongeveer 20 keer de hoeveelheid pagina's als toen ik begon. ' '''Wat vind jij de sterke punten van de wiki? Ik vind de wiki overzichtelijk en makkelijk te doorzoeken, ook vind ik het leuk om af en toe gewoon door de verschillende pagina's van Sims te 'bladeren', als je een Sim in je spel tegenkomt en je wilt meer over hem/haar weten is het makkelijk om diens naam in te vullen en te zien of die bepaalde Sim bijvoorbeeld een goede match voor jouw eigen Sim is. Is er één doelstelling die je absoluut wil bereiken met de wiki? Alle Sims en Simfamillies van alle Sims series online zetten, alhoewel dat nog veel werk zal zijn! Hopelijk kan je hier iets mee, ben nooit zo goed met vragen beantwoorden, hahaha :p DeSims (overleg) 1 feb 2014 11:22 (UTC) Hier zijn ook mijn vraagjes :) 1. Introduceer je even kort :) Ik ben Rimpelbil (ter ere van het meest knorrige, oude vrouwtje van De Sims :) ). Ik ben 15 jaar en Simsverslaafd :) 2. De Sims Wiki gaat over de Sims spellen: wat is jouw favoriete spel? De Sims 2 is mijn favoriete spel. De Sims brengt veel herinneringen met zich mee. Het spel was eigenlijk van mijn zus, maar ik wilde er ook graag op spelen en sindsdien is het niet meer goed gekomen… De Sims 3, daar heb ik niet echt een feeling mee. Ik ben trouwens wel benieuwd naar De Sims 4. 3. Wanneer ben je op De Sims Wiki begonnen? Hoe zag de wiki er toen uit en hoe is die intussen veranderd? In november 2010 ben ik op deze wiki begonnen. Toen was de wiki nog erg pril, we maakten nog geen gebruik van sjablonen, dus alles was nog onordelijk. Dan ben ik erg lang niet meer online geweest totdat Tiezel er nieuw leven in blies. 4. Wat vind jij de sterke punten van de wiki? Onze netheid. We proberen er altijd voor te zorgen dat onze artikels erg netjes en duidelijk zijn. 5. Is er één doelstelling die je absoluut wil bereiken met de wiki? Ja, natuurlijk! Alle info over de Sims op deze wiki hebben staan. Er is dus nog heel veel werk! 6. Werk je ook op andere (Nederlandstalige) wiki's? Welke en hoe verschillen die met deze wiki? Ik ben ook actief op de Engelse wiki. Vooral om de Engelse artikels te linken met de Nederlandse en ook om Fanons (verhalen van spelers over hun eigen Sims) te lezen en te schrijven. Rimpelbil (overleg) 1 feb 2014 11:58 (UTC)